Beautiful night
by kitara251
Summary: Rogue talks to Kurt after they find out Mystique's his mother. Slight GambitXRogue moment.


_A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Well...on with the story._

_Such a beautiful night out._ Rogue commented to the beautiful full moon above the mansion from the confides in her room. She took a moment to scoff at how beautiful it actually was._ Such a beautiful night for such a traumatic day._ Her doorknob brought her out of her thoughts. She wasn't even surprised to hear the voice of the cajun that spoke to her. _Dang swamp rat never knocks!_ She thought as the footsteps inched closer and closer to her.

"Such a beautiful night. Eh, chere?" Gambit said as he wrapped his arms around her. She was in a long t-shirt that stopped to about her knees with elbow length sleeves. She wore her usual pair of gloves she slept in (in case there is an emergency and she didn't have time to change). Seeing he was still wearing his x-men uniform, she allowed him to embrace her as she leaned into him.

Rogue didn't say anything initially. He was testing the water to see if Rogue was in the talking mood. Seeing as she didn't throw him out of her window, he took that as a good sign.

"Do you ever knock swamp rat?" She tried to add humor to her voice, but Gambit knew she trying to light the mood.

"Gambit no need to knock on the woman's door he done gave his heart to." Unconsciously, Rogue leaned into him deeper. "I take that a good sign you miss Gambit no?" He actually got a chuckle out of her.

"I take it you just got back from your mission?" She finally pushed off him to go sit on her bed. "How was it?"

"It was alright." He looked at her for a moment before continuing. "But I hear your mission was more interesting." He sat down on her bed beside her.

"You heard about it already? Guess information grows like wildfire." She forced another laugh.

"I ran into Wolverine in the kitchen. He fill me in. How you holding up chere?" He scooted closer to her.

"The fact that the woman I called 'Mama' may be gone or the fact that I just found out I have a brother?"

"Both."

She ran a gloved hand through her hair to get her words straight. "Well...I don't know. I mean, when Mystique took me in, she treated me like her own. She sheltered me and made me feel safe. Most of all she accepted the fact that I was a mutant. Then she betrayed me when she tricked me into taking Miz Marvel's powers."

She took a small breath before continuing. "After I left her, she acted like she wanted me back. You all remember how she messed with my head?"

"Hard to forget." Gambit smiled.

"Anyway, she disappears from the radar for a while, only to show up again claiming to be Kurt's mother. She dang near got us killed by her **other** mutant-hating son to save her own skin! But...in the end.." A couple of tears escaped her eyes. "She...she protected us. I still don't understand why she did it?" She brought her right hand up to her head as Gambit took hold of her left with both of his.

"Rogue, you told me so yourself 'there ain't no telling what that woman's motives are'. Be they were noble or selfish, don't run yourself crazy trying to figure it out." He brought her hand up and kissed it. Using one hand that was partially gloved, he wiped a stray tear away.

"Thanks for stopping by Gambit." She said gently.

"Hey if you like," He let go of her hand to fully slide back on the bed and rest his head where her pillows were, "Gambit stop by more often no?" He said mischeviously.

She laughed and crawled over him. "That wasn't an invitation swamp rat." She laid down beside him while he again embraced her. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders as his left hand held her right. As a reflex, she bent her right knee so her leg rested on his right thigh.

"No, but it sure feel like one." He kissed the top of her head before she could retort. Feeling that battle was lost, she rested her head on his chest. "I mean it Rogue. If you want, I'll stay in here with you some nights."

Rogue caught her breath as she sat up to look at him. "Remy? You know if I touch you..." She was silenced when he put two fingers to her lips.

"Even if you didn't have those powers, I would never ask of such a thing from you. But I do know that at times, you yearn to be touched. I know I can't do things physically for you, but I can give you intimacy if you allow me to."

"I think I would." She slightly blushed when she realized what she just agreed to.

"Good. We can work on the 'physical things' later eh?" That got him a pinch on the side before she laid her head back down on his chest. She was so lost in the rhythm of his heartbeat, she didn't hear him ask her a question.

"What?"

"You never told be about how you felt having a brother."

"I'm excited but sad that we missed out on things siblings do when they grow up. I've been meaning to talk to Kurt but I can't seem to find the words. I mean, the last thing we really talked about was why we thought she risked her life on that damn. Boy the tension on the blackbird was thick. Ol' Wolverine could have cut it with his claws."

"Pretty sure he would have jumpped at the occation too. But if you really need to talk to Nightcrawler, I think I know where you can find him.

_____________________________________________________________

_Such a beautiful night._ Kurt thought in his thick German accent. He was at the top on the mansion in the gazebo like structure; perched on the edge like a gargoyle. A few clouds flew past the moon, engulfing him in darkness until they passes to show the bright moon again. He had so many questions running around in him mind, he thought he would go mad from it. On instinct, he brought his hands around his body, to stop the shivering.

"Ya look like you're cold. Mind any company?" Kurt looked up to the self-proclaimed 'southern belle' hovering over him. She gave him an ernest smile which he returned in kind.

"Not at all." She menuvered herself so she was sitting next to him. The next couple of seconds were spent in awkward silence.

"So...you met everyone else today?"

"Yes. Professor Xavier is exactly the kind of man _**her**_ Logan told me about. After Jubilee introduced me to Scott and Jean Summers, she referred to them as 'The Lovebirds'. Even Dr. McCoy seems to be very inlightening to me. Also, Storm is such a graceful individual to have such love and compassion when she speaks. I really enjoy my time here."

"That's good."

"The one called Gambit seems to fancy you."

"Did he say something?" Rogue asked slightly paniced/curious/angry.

"Nothing out of line. He has a certain... aura about him when he refers to you.

"Oh..."

Not knowing what to say, they both looked up to the moon.

"Such a beautiful night..." They stated simultaneously. Facing each other, they both chuckled at the moment they had.

"Talk about a 'jinxy' moment." Rogue commented.

"Ja." Kurt agreed. Since the mood was lighter, the silence between them was more comfortable then awkward. "Vat brings you out in the cold?"

Shocked by the sudden question, Rogue turned her head to him. "Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you earlier, but didn't have the rights words to say to you." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Like now?" He asked slightly amused.

"Yeah."

"I understand completely how you feel Rogue. I suppose it was enough of a shock to find out that our Mother was a pawn in what happened, but I can only imagine it was even more suprising to find out someone you've already met is, in a sense, your brother?"

"That's just it Kurt." Now completely turning her body to face him. "I don't have a problem with you bein' mah brother, but..." She trailed off, trying to word this correctly.

"You're not too proud of who was chosen to be our Mother?" She nodded her head slightly, looking down.

"Honestly I don't see how you can just forgive her that easy after everything that just came to light." She looked up at the moon as she spoke.

"I've talked to some of the other X-men and they told me about your past with her. I don't condone what she's done, nor do I condeme her. It is not us who must judge her."

"Well... yeah I'm thankful she filled the void of a guardian that I desperately needed in my life; but it seemed once me trust was gained, she used it against me. I don't know if I'll ever be completely able to forgive her."

"It sounds to me you are starting to forgive her slowly."

"Rome wasn't built in a day. Besides, we still don't know if she even survived. I know this is gonna sound kinda heartless, but I'm trying to forgive her so I can have peace within myself. If she did somehow survive, then I wish her a fortunate life and have no wishes to see her again."

"It does not sound heartless, but brutally honest." He looked back at the moon before talking again. "I'm glad I met you all here at the Institute." Kurt unconsciously placed his gloved three-finger hand on the 'X' that was attached to his uniform.

Rogue locked arms with Kurt and leaned on his shoulder so they were sharing her blanket. "So am I." There were no more words to be said. They made a silent vow to be there for each other when they needed it.

Purched on the gates of the Xavier Institution was a lone bird in the darkness. One could not tell that a single tear left the raven's eye. As it flew away, the only thoughts that were playing were on how beautiful the moon was.


End file.
